Hunted like Prey
by MeiMeiaru8
Summary: AU He suddenly cracks up laughing, scaring Matthew,then he went silent, "That's the funny part. I don't have a clue why they're hunting or even trying to kill me."


Darkness was the first thing he saw when he awoke. There were shapes around him but none he could make out. The wall he leaned against was faded but he could make out some words as he scratched away the paint. Circus something…_what circus and why was he here? Who was he? _Thoughts shot through his head, intangible from each other. He managed to hear the sound or the sea smashing against a pier. _How was he able to remember that yet not who he was?_ Gently, he prodded his head, his hand coming away with something warm on the. Blood. _Was it his or something, possibly someone else's? _The white sneakers he wore were scuffed up with dirt, his buttoned down shirt darkened by something. Grass stains cover his tan pants, like he was dragged across a field.

"Where am I?" Was someone there? How was he scared of his own voice? The voice sounded odd in his throat. Almost he felt like a monk who had just spoken in eighteen years. Chuckling to himself, he pulls his body up using the holes in the wall. A twig snapped next to him and he grabbed the first thing he could find. The rock hit a metal object and light glowed. A blond person, a teenage boy, by the looks of it, held a flashlight. The man's purple eyes widened at the sight of the beaten up man in front of him. The man had white hair, by the few clean strands in his hair. His red eyes glowed when the flashlight was shown at them.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine as shit. If you don't count the amnesia part." The blonde chuckles at that and sticks out his hand.

"I'm Matthew Williams. What's your name?"

"I don't know!" he threw his hands up in annoyance, "That's the shitty part. I can't even remember my damn name." Matthew narrows his eyes in annoyance.

"May you please refrain from cursing? Maybe it's on that bracelet of yours." In fact, there was a plastic bracelet on his wrist like the one's you get at the hospital.

"It says, Gilbert, 12-6-87"

"Maybe that's you name and birthday."

"Fuck yeah! The awesome me has an awesomer name now!" Matthew didn't have time to tell Gilbert to be quiet when shots rang out.

"What was that?' Gilbert was shushed and dragged down a hole he didn't notice before. They fell into an abandoned arcade room, dust clouds covering them in their wake. Both hide behind the ancient counter as footsteps walked by. They waited for the sound to get father away before Matthew peep over.

"It's clear." As he as he said that, a shadow seemed to detach from the darkness and shot at them. Gilbert crawled his way to the edge of the counter, hiding behind the games as he inched toward the shadow. With a pipe in his hand, he slammed the man in the back. From the force, the man crumpled to the ground. A picture of Gilbert flutters out of his pocket, circled with red marker.

"Heh, looks like they're hunting me."

Matthew creeps out from behind the counter and looks at the picture. "Do you have a clue why?" He stood in shock as the other cracks up in insane laughter then suddenly stops.

"That's the funny part. I can't remember why there hunting or even trying to kill me in the first place." He jabs the man, rolling him over. By the looks of it, the man was Latvian, his short blonde hair, plastered to his head in sweat. A gun was on the floor where the man hand dropped it from the attack.

"Badass guns, even more badass prey," Gilbert joked, pointing to himself. If they were to go undiscovered they had to hide and fast. The other hunters probably noticed by now that someone was missing from their group. He drags Matthew into the door that had swung open. Inside the room was a Turkish bath; empty but there was a hole in the wall leading out to the beach. And that was where both went to. Now they were under the pier, waves rolling over there shoes. They cleaned off their clothes a bit and Gilbert managed to wash out his hair.

Gilbert could see his companion more now there was light. The flashlight was abandoned in the arcade, near the knocked out man. He wore a red and white hoodie with a maple leaf on it and jeans. His sneakers also looked like he'd been digging in the dirt. His face was streaked with more dirt. Matthew turned to face Gilbert only to notice the said person was looking at him.

"What?" he said, shocking Gilbert out of his stupor.

"Oh nothing," Lazily, he waved his hand in the air, "It's just that here's some random guy with blood on his head and then you decide to help me escape from some psychos who are trying to kill me. Why?'"

"You remind me of someone I know and I couldn't leave you behind. I don't know why I really did it. Maybe that was the reason why." Sitting down, he placed his hand over Gilbert's, smiling. Suddenly, Gilbert froze, scaring Matthew. Overhead was voices and they could see shadows walking back and forth.

"What are you doing?" That question went unanswered as Gilbert started to climb up the wood post to the boardwalk above. "No. don't do it, they'll see you and they'll kill you." For the first time, Matthew did fear for his new friend's life.

"No one can kill the awesomeness that is Gilbert. I will distract them and you run." He flips over the railing, quietly landing on the boards. In order to grab their attention, he threw a rock, successfully hitting one's back. Then he sprinted.

Below, all Matthew could hear was a soft landing and someone blowing a raspberry. The shadow, which he guessed was Gilbert ran off away from the men. Then a shot rang out. A body fell to the sand, sound muffled. The familiar shock of white hair was slowly turning red from the wound. Two men walked up to Gilbert's body and when he held up his middle finger, they shot him again. Slowly Matthew steps out from below and makes his way towards them. The men look up yet make no move to shot him.

"You got him." Was the first thing out of the Mattie's mouth. One of the men who also had blonde hair yet blue eyes and bushy brows nods.

"That was fun," Blue eyes mutters, adjusting the sailor hat he wore.

"You said he wouldn't attack us. He attacked one of my men" The brunette spoke, his hair curl shaking as he turns to glare angrily at Matthew who shrugs.

"Dealing with androids or created things is risky business and that's why I had you sign a waiver form in the beginning. Model Gilbert 12-6-87 was a new one. He is modeled after a person and he was just trying to protect me," The brunette shrugs and whistles as he wipes down his shoes. Overhead, a helicopter slowly descended, causing sand to whip around them. When it had landed, people jumped out of the copter with ropes. A small black hair man with a ponytail tsked at the body and yelled for the other people in white suits to clean up.

"Ve~you did a great job leading him here." As the two men walked away, Matthew looked at the lifeless body of Gilbert. Why did he protect him and did he even think of something more of Gilbert. He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

As the men in white suits carried Gilbert away, Matthew couldn't but help look at the bright words imprinted on their backs.

**HETALIA HUNTING AND GAME PARK.**

* * *

**My dad had told me about a story like this he read. I simply rewrote it. If you know what this story is opringanly called please tell me becasue I have no clue what it is.**


End file.
